memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Telford's Betrayal/Chapter Four
At Homeworld Command Typhuss walks through the hallway being greeted by different personnel and he sees General O'Neill in the command center, he walks in and greets his old friend the General. Hello Jack says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. General O'Neill turns to him. T it's good to see you again miss seeing you around here on Earth O'Neill says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Well being a vice admiral keeps me very busy and commanding my ship on missions says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. He looks at him. True come on we've got a meeting to get to General O'Neill says as he looks at Admiral Kira. They walk into the briefing room and Admiral Kira sees Colonel Telford. So what's the latest on the Wraith says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. He brings up the tactical map showing the Federation Alliance forces and the Wraith forces. Our forces have pushed back most of them are keeping our forces on the back burner General O'Neill says as he looks at the Captains, Colonels and Generals. Admiral Kira suggests an attack pattern. What if we attack them from all sides with a fleet of Federation, Klingon, Andorian and Romulan ships along with squadrons of fighters says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. He looks at the tactical map then Telford chimes in. Or we'll fall back to the staging ground and try again, because we've lost too many ships to the Der'kal and Terran Empire we don't have the resources to commit our forces to that kind of plan Colonel Telford says as he looks at General O'Neill then looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at him. We will lose more ships when the Wraith launch an attack on our fleet, we can't keep falling back we must attack says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Telford then at General O'Neill. Telford looks at the Admiral. That's foolish we go with his plan we'll lose more ships to the Wraith Colonel Telford says as he looks at Admiral Kira then at General O'Neill. Colonel Tyson gets up and looks at everyone. Maybe we should break for recess and come back when we're not huffed and puffed Colonel Tyson says as he looks at everyone. General O'Neill looks at him. Agreed General O'Neill says as he looks at everyone. They left as Typhuss is frustrated at Telford's comments. They invade our space, and we fall back not again, they cull entire worlds and we fall back, we've made too many retreats already, the line must be drawn here this far, no further, you think my plan is foolish says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. He looks at him then looks at Colonel Tyson. Admiral I agree on your plan Colonel Tyson says as he looks at his uncle. General O'Neill looks at him. I also agree General O'Neill says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at them. You do, thank you, I'm happy to hear that says Typhuss as he looks at them. On board the Intrepid Kira walks into sickbay. Vedek Kira this is a surprise what can I do for you? Doctor Loews says as she looks at her. She looks at Doctor Loews. I'm not feeling well Kira says as she looks at the Doctor. Loews looks at her. Come to one of the biobeds let's have look Doctor Loews says as she motions Kira to one of the beds. Kira sat down as Doctor Loews opens a medical tricorder and scans her from head to toe, as Doctor Loews looks at her. I heard what happened between you and the Admiral Doctor Loews says as she looks at her. Kira looks at her. Yeah we worked it out but he still seems mad at Telford for it Kira says as she looks at her. Loews looks at her. Hmm, according to my scans you've just got a cold I'll give you something for it Doctor Loews says as she gets a hypospray and injects her in the neck with the med. At Homeworld Command Typhuss walks into a room with Colonel Telford and Will walks out and locks the door as Typhuss tries to get him to open the door. Open the door says Typhuss as he knocks on the door. Will's voice comes over the com. Not until you two make up and be best buds again Will says over the com. Typhuss looks at Telford and sits in the chair in the corner. You know we have to find a way to move past this so we can still work together says Typhuss as he looks at Telford. He looks at him. You hit me Telford says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. You were in bed with my wife, I was mad says Typhuss as he looks at Telford. He looks at him. WE WERE DRUNK FOR CHRISTSAKE Colonel Telford says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. So you think that gets you off the hook, it doesn't, that's my wife you keep your hands off of her says Typhuss as he looks at Telford. Then the doors open. Guys the Wraith just attacked sector 887 Colonel Tyson says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. That's not good, we have to stop them says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will nods at his uncle. I'll prep the Valiant for departure take a small task force to the system Will says as he looks at his uncle as they're walking through the corridor. Typhuss looks at him. Right, be safe out there Will says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at his uncle. I will Colonel Tyson says as he leaves Homeworld Command. Typhuss gets worried a bit as Will walks into the turbolift. Kira to Intrepid, one to beam back says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge.